


Merc vs pirate

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Kassandra decided to spar a bit with the famous pirate mary read,





	Merc vs pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra decided to spar a bit with the famous pirate mary read,

Kassandra prances around grinning at a grinning mary read who was sporting her greenish brown wrestling wear while cassandra had on her red,gold and black wrestling wear,both women walk to each other,mary leans forward and sticks out her right hand.kassandra stares at the hand and mary pats her hand,kassandra clasped it and shakes it.

 

All of a sudden mary fliped kassandra off with her middle finger and winks"May the best bitch win?"mary said.

 

Kassandra chuckled and fliped mary off as well."May the best bitch win."Kassandra said.

 

As they let go and both women steped back a bit and stalk each other circling and stoped and locks up and kassandra turns into a headlock and takes her down and sits on mary's belly and delivers punches to the face but mary held her arms up blocking them and moves kassandra to the side and gets on to of kassandra and punches her but kassandra blocks them and mary slithers down and and wraps her arm arounf the left leg of kassandra and applies a leg lock pulling on the leg and kassandra raps her left leg around the neck and moves her right leg around the neck of mary as mary struggled and kips up and drops down and applies a side headlock and kassandra gets up and lifts mary up and slams her with a back suplex and pins her but gets a one count.

 

kassandra gets up and slowly lifts mary up and goes for a belly to belly suplex and then picks mary up and delivers jabs to the gut and punches to the chest and and hard hand to the head,she whisps mary to the ropes and slams her with a hip toss, and mary groins.

"Malaka, thats a good start,nothing like a good scruffle to get the match started."Kassandra said as she does some squats and push ups,mary holds her back smiling at kassandra's conditioning and kips up and stalks her as the two women smile at each other and kassandra gets up perpared to tussle.

 

"Shall we?"Kassandra smirking.

"By all means."Mary said and both women locked up and mary performs a russian leg sweep and and applies a cross armbreaker stretching the left arm while kassandra struggled mary read drags to the ropes and pulls on ropes for more pressure and smiled.

"Onnnnnnnne.....twooooooooooo......threeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......fooooooooourrrrrrrr."Mary counted and lets go rasing her hands up pertending she didnt do nothing and gets up and picks kassandra and delivers jabs and chops and performs a reverse atomic drop,kassandra hides the pain as she wraps her legs and arms around mary's body for a double underhook hold as mary screams in pain.

 

"Aggggggh, Oh god,that hurts,."Mary screamed out struggling to get out,she fights the pain to tap out and pushes up."Im not quiting love."Mary said as she got out and pins kassandra who kicks out at one and kassandra pushes her and applies a side headlock. 

Kassandra gets mary up and tries to lift her for a suplex but mary held onto kassandra's tights and hits a snap suplex on kassandra. Mary runs to the ropes and comes back with a knee drop.

Mary hooks the leg but gets a one. And holds up kassandra's left leg and applies a single leg Boston crab. 

 

M

"Give up love."Mary said grinning and tugging on the left leg

"Nope."Kassandra said breathing slowly with a thin smile on her face as she lifts up and crawls to the ropes and touches the second rope and mary lets go but not before slapping the butt of kassandra who growls cat.

Kassandra wipes the sweat from her face and mary enters a stance similar to kassandra's and struggles to get a grip on each other's hands or a body part,mary tried to deliver kicks but kassandra saw it coming from a mile and taunts her by tapping her brain.

 

Mary chuckles as they lock one hand,kassandra smacks Mary's ass as.mary lets go backing away grinning. Kassandra offers test of strength and mary locks hands,kassandra grins with a bloodthirsty smile on her face and tackles her to the corner and delivers punches to the face and gut and hits aside kick at the gut and a chop.

 

 

Kassandra lifts her up and runs and hits a powerslam on mary who grunts in pain. kassandra pins mary and gets a two,kassandra gets up and charges to the ropes and comes back with a elbow drop and then runs back to the ropes lands a leg drop on the chest and lifts mary up and knees her in the gut as mary grunted in pain.


End file.
